Hunters In Wonderland
by stormy003
Summary: "Once upon a time..." I began. "Are you doing that again? Just summarize it already!" Killua urged. "Fine..." A parody of Alice In Wonderland with the Hunter X Hunter crew! Who's Alice? Not telling! "How about the Mad Hatter? Of course not! White Rabbit or Queen of Hearts? Read to find out! I, narrator of this story, will tell you the story of this adventure. Kiyoko is added! R&R!
1. Prologue

'Once upon a time..' Stormy(Blizz) began.

"What are you saying? Isn't that a starting phrase for princess stories?" Killua asked. "I thought you said it was going to be a regular story, fairy tale based.."

'Yes, yes, but it's also a starting phrase of a fairy tale,' the writer countered. 'And it is going to be fairy tale based. I never said that the story was going to change.'

"Oh, okay," the boy replied.

'Now, where was I... Ah, right! Once upon a time... The-'

The author was cut off once again by another boy dressed in green.

"Ne, ne! Izzy-san-" Gon started only to get cut off by the author.

'Call me Stormy or Blizz! What is it, Gon-kun?' Stormy(Blizz) asked.

"Aha, gomen! What is this story going to be about?" the boy apologized.

'... Really now? Okay, if I can jus-'

And again. Cut off.

"Is there romance in it?" Killua piped in.

'Well..'

Once more.

"How about humor?" Gon added.

'Actually-'

Again, cut off by one of the energetic children younger than her by a few.

"Gon, you know Izzy- I mean Stormy-san(Blizz-san) has a really bad sense of humor," Killua stated, smirking at the author.

'Hey, that hurts you know! I know I'm bad with jokes and puns, but don't point it out like that! And I'm not that old!' the author exclaimed, tears pricking at the side of their eyes.

"Ah- Oi! Don't cry! I was just kidding!" the silver haired child said frantically.

'Fine. If that's how it is, LEAVE ME BE!' Stormy(Blizz) exclaimed, wiping at their eyes and looking away.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Killua panicked, waving his hands all over the place.

'Ughhh fine.. Apology accepted.. Now where are the others? Did you tell them to come?'

"Ah, I forgot to," Gon replied sheepishly.

'What?! Gon-kun you... BAKAAAAA!' Stormy(Blizz) hollered, frowning at the two.

"It's okay! It's covered, don't worry. Kurapika, Leorio, and Kiyoko are coming right now," Killua said, leaning on the author's head.

"Oi! Is that you, Gon, Killua?" a voice called.

'Right on cue...'

"Yep, over here!" Gon exclaimed, waving his arms above his head.

"Hey, guys! Ah! Izzy- ... Do you prefer -chan or -kun?" Leorio asked, grinning awkwardly.

'Pervert,' Kurapika and Killua muttered in unison.

"Haa? How so?"

The three began to bicker with each other, shooting out insults and reasons loudly. Gon stared at the group and smiled curiously, turning to the older girl for answer.

"Kiyoko, what's a pervert?"

The girl chuckled and shook her head, resting a hand on his shoulder softly.

"You'll know someday.." the girl replied.

'Too innocent for this... Can I dirty his mind?' Kuromi asked spiritually.

'No! Of course not!' Kiyoko exclaimed.

'Man... this isn't going as planned.. Okay, Leorio-san-' Stormy(Blizz) muttered tiredly.

"Leorio. Just Leorio is fine," the man offered.

'Right... Call me Stormy or Blizz and not Izzy until I allow it. Also, either -kun or -chan is fine with me,' the author told the man.

"Alrighty, Izz- Stormy-chan(Blizz-chan)!" the man said, blushing like a creep.

'Jeez... Anyways, since we're all here, let's start over. Once upon a time, there was a you-'

Again with the run-on cut offs.

"Is this a princess story? You did just say 'once upon a time,'" Kurapika asked out of nowhere.

Deja Vu. The boy technically asked the same question Killua asked before he came.

'No! Now can I get through this introduction without getting interrupted?' Stormy(Blizz) asked exasperatedly.

"Of course," Kurapika said.

'Thank you. Once upon a time, there was a young girl-'

Cut off. Stormy(Blizz) sighed to herself and muttered random words, gradually getting louder and sounding more irritated than ever.

"A girl? Who?" Leorio asked excitedly.

'Dear Lor-'

"OH, SO IT IS A ROMANTIC PRINCESS STO-"

Killua was now the one who got cut off by the young author.

'YOU KNOW WHAT? ONCE UPON A DAMN TIME, THERE WAS A YOUNG GIRL NAMED ALICE. NO, LET'S SWITCH EVERYTHING UP, A YOUNG GIRL NAMED KURAPIKA,' Stormy(Blizz) said, speeding through every word they said.

"WAIT, WHAT? COME AGAIN?" the boy exclaimed. "MY GENDER IS BEING DEMEANED TO FEMALE AGAIN!"

'OKAY, OKAY, LEORIO.'

An awkward silence befell between the group after the switch up with names.

"..."

'... Actually, let's change it back to Kurapika-kun,' the author said, slapping their arm awkwardly.

"Agreed," everyone said, nodding at the author while Kurapika's jaw dropped.

"I'M MALE! A GUY!"

'SUCK IT UP, KURA-KUN! ANYWAYS, KURAPIKA WAS SITTING DOWN BY THE RIVERBANK BORINGLY WITH HIS ELDER SIST- I MEAN SIBLING, STORMY(BLIZZ) BECAUSE I'M TELLING THE STORY RIGHT NOW,' Stormy(Blizz) said, trying to hide their gender once again.

"CHANGE THE MAIN CHARACTER! CAN'T IT BE KIYOKO OR KUROMI?"

'DECISIONS ARE FINAL!'

"Why are you the older sister? Aren't, you you-" Killua was cut off by the author purposely once again.

'THE YOUNG AND SWEET KURAPIKA SPOTTED A FRANTIC WHITE RABBIT LOOKING AT HIS GOLDEN POCKET WATCH WITH PANIC WRITTEN ON HIS FACE. AND THAT WAS THE START OF ALIC- I MEAN KURAPIKA'S ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND. FINALLY GOT THROUGH! LET ME CALM DOWN,' Stormy(Blizz) exclaimed, breathing a little too exhaustedly.

Kurapika was now sobbing to himself while the other boys laughed at his scarred reaction. Kiyoko gave an apologetic smile to the boy and rubbed his back soothingly to calm the Kurta down.

"So is this story based on us?" Kiyoko asked, lookng over at her creator.

'Correct!'

Kuromi took over half of Kiyoko's body.

"If you give me a damn crappy role, I'll slit your throat and enjoy myself," Kuromi threatened.

The author flinched at the negative girl's threat, face going white.

"Don't worry, Stormy-chan(Blizz-chan), I'll keep her from doing so," Kiyoko said, earning a groan from her other self.

'Why is this happening...?' Kurapika whined.

'That is why you shouldn't interrupt me like a million times. I'll humiliate you when I get the chance to,' they reasoned.

"B-but, what about the others?" the boy asked, sounding desperate.

'Patience, my good sir.'

"I'm not that mu-"

'AHHH, AH, AH, AH! NOT MY AGE. NOT. MY AGE,' Stormy(Blizz) yelled, covering up their age.

Kurapika was now trying to pry off the authors hands around his mouth, nodding as he frantically did so.

"Ne, Stormy-chan(Blizz-chan)?" Gon called.

'Nani, Gon-kun?'

The boy ran up to the author and leaned forward, faces inches away from colliding.

"What's this story called?"

'Too... close! My personal space!' Stormy(Blizz) thought, blushing at the distant of their faces.

Killua noticed the awkward tension coming from the author and ran over to the two. The boy pushed Gon's head down a little and leaned over the greenish-black haired boy.

"Yeah, what's it called?" Killua asked excitedly, making the author feel even less comfortable on purpose.

'Hmmmm... Alice- I mean Kurapika's or Kura's Adventure In Wonderland? Yeah, that sounds good,' Stormy(Blizz) thought out loud.

"NO, IT DOESN'T!" Kurapika countered.

'Okay, okay fine... Hunters In Wonderland. How about it?' the young author corrected, pushing up their glasses that slowly slipped off the bridge of their nose.

"Ah! I like the sound of it!" Gon exclaimed, popping back up and toppling Killua backwards.

"W-whoa!"

The assassin fell and landed on his bottom hard, wincing a little at the pain.

"Ow... It's okay I guess.."

"Ehhhh, I liked the first one better," Leorio said, shrugging.

Kurapika shot a glare and dashed at the man, pulling his cheek as hard and far as he could.

"I. THINK. NOT," the Kurta said, emphasizing every word.

"OW, OW, OW! OKAY, OKAY, I LIKE THIS ONE TOO!"

"Kurapika-kun, I think that's enough..." Kiyoko said awkwardly, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist and prying him off with not much force away from Leorio.

'Hehe, how adorable. Hunters In Wonderland it is then,' the author mumbled

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: There are several mentions about the real life me in here xD I'm sure you all can tell. This story is the most random thing ever planned. I just thought about it before i fell asleep which was around 3 AM. I think it's because of sleep deprivation, HAHA. Anyways, I talk like that in real life and if these characters were real, I would totally be overjoyed! So, reveal my gender or no? I mean it's already too obvious, but..<strong>

**Gon: But, but we are real aren't we? I mean we're interacting with each other right now and the story!**

**Killua: Stormy didn't mean that. I think they meant in their world. We're basically socializing through a portal. -points-**

**Kurapika: Hmm, true but how did it get here? And I can see millions of other portals over there.**

**Leorio: I wonder what will happen when I stick my hand through...**

**Kiyoko/Kuromi: Not a good idea, bro/Leorio-san.**

**Leorio: -does it anyways and hand disappear in the portal-**

**Stormy: Ah. It just disappeared.**

**Leorio: -retracts hand back- Okay, that scares me.**

**Yuna: Are you talking to someone in the other world, Stormy?**

**Stormy: -turns behind her to the adjacent portal- Yep! Yuna, Tasuku is looking for you. Gao wants a buddyfight.**

**Yuna: Oh fine.. -leaves-**

**HunterXHunter Characters: -stares with disbelief-**

**Kiyoko: ... Well then... There is a poll on Stormy's profile and we hope you check it out and vote!**

**Leorio: Question! What or who are you dressed as for Halloween? Review or PM your answer!**

**Stormy: Anyways, enjoy the 'prologue' of this parody of Alice In Wonderland and please read and review! HAVE A GREAT HALLOWEEN AND GET LOTS OF CANDIES! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I have a Vampire Tasuku drawing on my deviantart account so you can check that out too on deviantart(imboredom) or instagram(izzy_chan_)! BYE! Hey, you guys too!**

**Everyone else: H- Happy Halloween.. Bye..**

_**~stormy003**_


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

'Okay, Kurapika. Get out here and show us how lovely you look in that blue and white dress!' Stormy(Blizz) exclaimed.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" the boy retorted.

"We can't start the story like this, so hurry up!" Leorio told the boy.

'Kura-kun, just get out here, please? I'm in a dress myself and I normally don't wear skirts or dresses,' the author sighed exasperatedly.

"BUT- BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!"

'Does that mean anything?'

"YES, IT DOES! You ladies normally wear these types of clothes!"

'But me. Anyways, view it as if it's your clan's tribal clothes. It already looks like you're wearing a skirt every day,' Stormy(Blizz) snickered. 'I'm sorry, it's true.'

Sobbing could be heard where the teen was hiding, making everyone sweat drop.

"I'll drag him out…" Killua volunteered.

The silver white haired boy disappeared behind the trees and bushes and pulled Kurapika out forcefully as the blonde desperately looked for objects to grab on.

"NO! NOOOOO!"

'Damn. Dramatic entrance right there….' the author muttered, earning nods from the other three.

"Alright, Stormy(Blizz). Let's get started!" Killua exclaimed, smirking deviously at Kurapika.

Kurapika was clutching at his dress embarrassingly, his face beat red.

'I hate you guys...' the boy muttered, eyes turning scarlet.

* * *

><p>The author and Kurapika sat near a riverbank awkwardly as the boy played around with the blades of grass below him. Stormy(Blizz) stole glances at the sulking boy and shook her head disappointingly, looking back at a book in her hand.<p>

'Young, beautiful Alice was sitting next to the riverbank with her-'

"I'M MALEEEE!" the teen interrupted.

'I know you are. You're still going to be referred to as a girl. Now, let me continue…. -With his older sister, Stormy(Blizz) one day,' Stormy(Blizz) recalled.

"Why are you the-"

'Kurapika, please,' the author grumbled.

The boy shut his mouth and pouted once again, looking back down at the green grass.

'Alice began to feel bored and drowsy as the time being spent continued to pass by… Kurapika, you better start acting now or I'll tie you up in ribbons while you're still wearing these clothes and send you to Chrollo as a birthday present or something.'

The boy's head jolted up with shock and disgust written on his face, a small frown creasing between his eyebrows.

"H-HAIIIII!" the boy exclaimed in a panic tone, getting into character.

**(Starting here the storytelling parts won't have quotations/apostrophes. Also, Kurapika will be referred as 'girl' and Alice, haha)**

"Ngghhh….." Alice groaned, signaling his disinterest in Stormy's(Blizz's) actions.

Stormy(Blizz) continued to read her book quietly as the young 'girl' next to her picked out blades of grass and continued to groan louder and louder to gain attention.

"Alice-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I'M LEAVING!" Alice , or Kurapika, threatened.

"Fine… Kurapika! Please quit groaning and find something productive to do!" Stormy(Blizz) said idly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Nee-san, but I'm just really bored," the 'girl' apologized.

"Then why didn't you bring a book to read?"

Kurapika dug out a book from the bag in between his sister and himself, flashing it in front of the older sibling.

"I did, but I already finished it!"

Stormy(Blizz) slapped her forehead and shook her head at the 'girl', mumbling in a vex tone.

'This child..'

"Bring a book you WANT to read next time!"

And with that, the older sibling returned her attention to the thick brown book she held loosely in her hands. Kurapika set the book in his own hand down next to him and began to pick at the grass with not interest once again, humming a small tune to himself. The 'girl' then stood up and walked closer to the river, laying down on his stomach and dipping his hand into the water. Slowly trailing circles in the water and creating ripples, his reflection began to disappear and reveal a white rabbit strolling down the path before him.

'Hm?' the 'girl' hummed. "Ah, Killua! You're in this also?"

The white rabbit's ear twitched at his name and ignored Alice's call, continuing his stroll and humming an upbeat tune.

'Did he not hear me?' Kurapika thought.

"Killua!"

Killua; or the white rabbit I should say, kept ignoring the calls young Alice kept shooting out. He then pulled at something hanging around his right shoulder that looked like golden mail carrier bag, but was actually really a giant golden pocket watch, out in front of him to check the time. A look of shock came across the rabbit's face after seeing what time it was.

"I-I'M LATE! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATEEEEE!" the white rabbit announced frantically.

'Late for what…?' Kurapika muttered, lowering his eyes with disinterest.

Killua suddenly made a mad dash towards a tree near the riverbank, the golden pocket watch bouncing up and down behind him.

Alice looked at the running figure in shock to see how fast the pace he was going at, giving chase after him.

"H-how does he run so fast in those dress shoes?!" the boy exclaimed. "HEY, KILLUA! WAIT UP! WHAT ARE YOU LATE FOR?"

"CALL ME THE WHITE RABBIT, GOD DAMN IT, KURAPIKA!" Killua yelled, looking behind him and twitching his fluffy white tail. "STORMY(BLIZZ)-CHAN, DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS DRESS SHIRT AND THIS VEST? IT'S SO UNCOMFORTABLE TO RUN IN! AND THESE PUFFY KHAKIS!"

"I'M SORRY! JUST FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY PLEASE?" the author called.

The white rabbit groaned with aggravation, tripped right after he stopped growling, and did a barrel roll once he made contact with the dirt floor.

"HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Whoosh. There he goes. Falling into the mysterious hole underneath the tree he was pretty much heading to. Oh. It sounds like his screams are dying down. And he's fully gone.

"WAS THAT EVEN SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN?!" Kurapika exclaimed frightened by the grand exit Killua made.

"The white rabbit tripping and falling into the tree involuntarily? No. Entering the hole in the tree trunk normally? Yes. Entering it in general? Yes. So I'll accept what just happened and go with the flow," the female author said, fixing the skirt of her coral colored dress.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE STORY RIGHT?! TRIPPING INTO THE HOLE?" the boy yelled.

"GET BACK INTO CHARACTER AND FLOW WITH IT! MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PART OF THE SCRIPT!"

Kurapika sighed and ran over to the tall tree, looking into the hole with an uncomfortable face expression.

'Is this even safe?! It looks like a really long drop!' Kurapika asked himself, his head inside the hole.

Stormy(Blizz) sighed at the 'girl's', or I should say her younger sister's reactions and stood up from her spot walking over to the figure clad in white and blue.

'I'm not suppose to move out of my spot or notice this, but I can't have the others making an appearance just yet..' the author thought. "Yes, it's safe. Now down you go!"

And with that, the girl pushed her younger sister, Kurapika, down the hole in the tree trunk using her right foot with a forceful shove to the buttocks.

"W-WAIT, WAIT! AHHHH!"

The young 'girl' fell down the hole. Just like the white rabbit. Well, more like forcefully pushed into the hole. Yeahhhh….

"CURSE YOU, NEE-SANNNNNNNNN!" Kurapika yelled, his voice slowly becoming tranquil.

"Have fun!" the girl's older sister yelled as he fell down the dark hole.

Stormy(Blizz) chuckled at her sister's remark and went back to where their belongings were, sitting down to continue reading her book. The girl looked over next to her and noticed that he never put on the blue frilly headband with ribbons on the side of it in his hair, sighing as she picked it up.

'Better return this to him…' Stormy(Blizz) said, standing back up and walking over to the hole in the tree once again.

The girl stopped in front of the tree, wrote a note to attach onto the hair accessory, and threw the headband into the endless-looking hole, hoping the 'girl' would receive it during his drop or once he lands.

'Baka.'

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurapika continued to scream as he kept falling down the dark tunnel.<p>

Distorted clocks, tables, pianos, chairs, closets, clothes, you name them all, heck even a distorted looking mirror began to appear and pass by the falling 'girl'.

"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh…..!" the 'girl' yelled, starting to get bored with the entire drop.

The drop was still going on and the 'girl' literally stopped yelling. Alice, or Kurapika, was now just tapping his arm impatiently with a finger. Suddenly, he caught up to the white rabbit who was just casually sitting cross-legged in the air upside down, drinking tea with a straight face expression and two white cross band-aids on top of the red bump that grew on his head after his barrel roll. An upside down teapot and tray with an extra tea cup was falling along right beside him. Surprisingly, the content in the pot wasn't spilling, due to the speed they were dropping at.

"Killua? I thought you would've made it to the ground by now. Wait, how did I even catch up to you in the first place? " Kurapika asked.

"Correction. White Rabbit. I thought so too, but its taking wayyyyy longer than I thought it would," Killua replied after taking a sip of his tea. "Would you like some tea? It's Jasmine."

Kurapika looked at the distance between the two awkwardly and then nodded even though they were about five feet apart from each other. Killua set his tea cup aside from him and grabbed the extra cup and the pot, pouring a cup of freshly brewed tea for the older teen.

"Sugar?"

"No, thank you. That'll be all."

"Alright."

Killua pulled the tea cup back far and threw it at Kurapika as if it was a Frisbee disk, making it travel far enough to allowing the 'girl' to grab hold of.

Kurapika and Killua silently sipped their tea until the white rabbit decided to check his pocket watch again.

"I've been at this for about half an hour already…. And I'm sure I was supposed to be ahe-"

Killua was suddenly cut short, going poof all of a sudden and disappeared from the drop zone.

"HAAA?! K-KILLUA? WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Kurapika exclaimed.

The 'girl' tossed the tea cup aside from him and looked around frantically for the white rabbit to see no sign of him.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled, falling even faster than he was before if that is even possible.

Alice looked below him only to see pitch black from beneath him and began to wonder when he was going to land or if he was EVER going to land. The 'girl's' question was answered when dull magenta and green tiles appeared from below.

"WAIT! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! THAT'S NOT CARPET OR AIR-PUMPED FLOOR! IT'S GOING TO HURT!-"

Crash. Ooooh, that's got to hurt.. Anyways, the young 'girl' landed on his bottom hard onto the clean colorful tiles, making him wince PAINFULLY at the impact he took.

'Jeez…. At least tell me what is down at the bottom next time…' he muttered, standing up and rubbing his butt.

The blue headband Stormy(Blizz) threw down earlier was finally delivered to the 'girl', bouncing off his head and then onto the tiled floor.

"Ack!"

Alice rubbed his head from where the headband made contact at and looked at the hair accessory curiously, seeing a note attached to it.

_'__You better wear this, Kurapika! If you don't, you'll never escape Wonder- I MEAN WHEREVER YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! –your one and only Onee-san~' _

"QUIT THREATENING ME! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the 'girl' exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Sorry! I was sick for nearly a month! I couldn't update things and etc.<strong>

**Kiyoko: At least you updated now, right?**

**Kuromi: Don't forget the stories other authors requested you.**

**Stormy: I know, I know...**

**Kurapika: WHY AM I ALICEEEEE?**

**Leorio: I wonder what I'm going to be... Maybe a really good looking character... Hehehe.**

**Killua: Better than having a tail and a pair of ears on your person.**

**Gon: Wait about your cat features?**

**Killua: ... Never mind that.**

**Kurapika: -sob-**

**Leorio: Anyways, poll on Stormy's profile!**

**Stormy: I also posted my OCS artwork and profile on my Wattpad(lilyblizz) and Quotev(stormhearts). Oh and Deviantart(imboredom). Check those out if you like too!**

**Everyone: Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! R&R! Bye!**

**_~Stormy003_  
><strong>


	3. Pool Of FAKE Tears

After a few minutes later of debating, Kurapika decided to wear the headband for the heck of it and tore off the note that was stuck onto the accessory. He then began to look around the empty room and saw the white rabbit, tinier than ever.

"What the heck?! How did you shrink, Killua?" Kurapika asked.

Killua ran to the sleeping door and unlocked it quickly, answering Kurapika's question before bailing out the door.

'If you know the story of Alice in Wonderland, then just reenact it! You'll find out sooner or later!' the tiny rabbit squeaked.

He then ran through the door, but was caught back by his pocket watch, too big to fit through the door without being adjusted.

'THIS DAMN WATCH!' Killua yelled in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

The rabbit grabbed the watch and turned it around vertically, shuffling through the door as quickly as he could and slamming it shut. Kurapika sweatdropped at the scene that just unfolded before him and then looked at the door curiously. The 'girl reached out to grab the tiny knob, but was rejected because of his size.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU'RE TOO BIG TO FIT INTO ME!' a familiar voice said. 'I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME GIANT THROUGH THIS TINY DOORWAY!'

Kurapika bent down to see who was talking to him and saw Netero's face features on the door, including his beard and long eyebrows.

"N-Netero?!" the 'girl' exclaimed, falling backwards and backing up a little in shock.

'No! I'm a doorknob! …. OF COURSE THAT'S MY NAME! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, YOUNG MISS?' the doorknob exclaimed loud enough for a giant to hear.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kurapika yelled, making the old door knob flinch.

'Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, but can you keep your voice level down? My 'lock' is about to burst!' Netero said.

Sudden silence filled between the two.

".. If you were trying to make a joke right there, you have failed to the point where you are labeled as a Leorio."

'Ouch,' the knob said.

"Now, what do I need to do to leave this prison?" Kurapika asked.

'Prison? This is no prison! This is an empty room! With a table and chairs of course,' Netero told the teen. 'If it was prison, you would be in a cell with metal bars barricading you!'

"Right… But I didn't see a table or cha-"

Kurapika cut himself off as he turned around and saw…. What do you know! A TABLE AND A CHAIR! Of course with a 'Drink Me' bottle and a box of cookies that labeled 'Eat Me'.

"If I remember about the story of Wonderland, I just need to drink this and bring a key with me just like the main character… Alright, let's do this."

Kurapika walked over to the white table and looked around to find the key he needed.

"Netero, do you know where the key is?"

The doorknob was asleep again and began to irritate the 'girl'.

"NETERO!"

'HA? WHA?! Oh, hello there, young miss! How did you know my name?' he asked again.

"NETERO, IT'S ME, KURAPIKA! WE ALREADY WENT THROUGH THIS!"

'Oh.'

"Anyways, where is the key to you, Netero?" Kurapika asked.

'Please, call me Door or Doorknob or Knob. Hmmmmm, maybe up in the ceiling?' the door said.

Kurapika nodded while giving a weird look to the door and then ate a growth cookie to grow taller and search for the key up in the ceiling. The thing was, THERE WAS NO CEILING!

"NETERO! THERE IS NO CEILING HERE! WHY IS THERE NO CEILING HERE?"

Asleep again.

"NETERO!"

'HA?! WHA?! WHAT WAS THAT?! Oh, hello there, young miss! How did you-'

Kurapika cut of the old doorknob irritatedly.

"I'm a guy! We went through that at least 2 times already…. NOW WHERE IS THE KEY?" Kurapika exclaimed, trying to keep calm.

'Hm….. Maybe it's underneath the table or somewhere at the corners?' he said.

'You better be right this time…' Kurapika muttered, drinking the potion.

The 'girl' shrunk, but not slowly or back to normal size. He shrunk at the speed of light and to the size of an ant.

"Uhhhh, I don't feel the ground underneath me," Kurapika said, trying to tap the air with his foot. "AH! Oof!"

The teen landed on the floor again and groaned in pain, pushing himself off the floor.

'Let's just… find the damn key…'

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of searching, Kurapika collapsed in front of the door and frowned. The 'girl' knocked the door repetitively next to his face until he woke up.<p>

"Ha? Wha?" he said. "Oh-"

"Don't. Say it," Kurapika ordered.

The door knob immediately stopped talking and waited for him to speak.

"The key is nowhere to be found in this room, surprisingly. Do you happen to have a spare key somewhere here?"

Netero thought for a moment and then shook his knob.

'No, not at all. Now I think about it…. The white rabbit used the last key in this room and left just moments ago!" he exclaimed.

A vein popped in Kurapika's head after hearing that. He totally forgot about Killua's escape and didn't even think about it until now. The only way Killua was able to leave the room was with a key and he must've taken the key on the table to leave.

"That's it. I'M BUSTING YOU OPEN!" the 'girl' yelled, kicking the locked door open.

"OW! YOU JUST BROKE MY LOCK!" Netero told Kurapika as he exited the room and left the door wide open.

Kurapika ignored the door's outburst about his lock being broken and kept walking farther and farther away from him and into a forest.

'Wait.. Isn't it supposed to be flooded by tears or something here…?' Kurapika asked quietly.

Correct. NOW MAKE IT RAIN! Heh, he just jinxed himself. Water slowly dripped on top of the 'girl' and only him, making him wonder why nowhere else was sprinkling water. Just as he was about to take a step forward, water suddenly poured out of the sky like a waterfall right onto him, flooding up the entire place in the process.

"WHY THE HECK?!" he exclaimed, as he became drenched in the downpour above him.

A tiny leaf boat big enough to fight a mini person suddenly floated over to the boy unexpectedly as he continued to involuntarily get wet from the 'rain', his clothes sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

'Wet socks don't feel good… Haa…. Might as well- Wait. If I climb into the boat now, wouldn't that mean the water would flood into this boat?' Kurapika thought. '….. Oh well.'

The 'girl' climbed aboard into the small boat, or raft and much to his surprise, the downpour above him halted and didn't sink the boat. Animals were swept away by the risen water, now being redirected onto a bank. A fat dodo sitting on an upside down…. I can't even see what kinds of birds they are from afar, was being pushed around by a smaller bird to an island, passing Kurapika and his leaf boat quickly.

"Wait... Isn't there suppose to be a mouse here..?"

Pretend it was washed away, dear, now continue!~

"Fine..."

'Onii-chan, you're going to drown me…' the bird being used as a raft said.

'I'm so lucky I get to push him," the bird behind the Dodo said.

'Shut up! I'm not that fat!' the dodo exclaimed as he began to type faster on his laptop. 'Hurry up and go land on some island or something

The boat Kurapika was in followed the bird by itself and floated over to the bare land, stopping completely, no longer on water, but on sand.

'Oh looky here… It's Killua's brothers, just great,' the teen thought as he stepped out of the boat.

Water suddenly washed up onto him, making the 'girl' fall over and get stepped on by the familiar looking animals and the Zoldyck brothers.

'Oof! Augh- AH!' the 'girl' grunted each time a foot landed on him.

"Ah. Onii-san, trash just washed up onshore. Should I dispose of it?" Kalluto asked his brother.

"Yeah, sure. AH! THERE'S A BARGAIN ON THIS ACTION FIGURE! OH, AND THIS FIGURINE TOO!" Milluki said excitedly.

"No wait! It's a girl that washed up on shore, not trash! Are you okay, Miss?" Alluka asked.

'For that last time..' Kurapika muttered, his face planted on the ground. "I'M MALE!"

"Ah! Look! It's Kurapika!" Alluka exclaimed.

The young bird suddenly paused and looked up into the sky making a small apologetic face at something. Oh wait. He's trying to apologize to me. …. It's fineeeee! Just keep acting and you'll be able to cover it up.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Kurapika exclaimed to nothing.

"Are you okay?" Alluka asked.

"Just great, really…" Kurapika said quietly.

"Ah! ONII-CHAN!" the young bird exclaimed as the white rabbit washed up on shore in an umbrella.

"Alluka, call me the white rabbit for Stormy(Blizz)-chan's sake, okay?" Killua called, getting out of the umbrella and squeezing out some water from his vest.

"O-okay," Alluka said.

Killua smiled at his brother as he held up his pocket watch and then cleared his throat as he picked up the umbrella, clearing out the water.

"Kil-"

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" the white rabbit exclaimed, dashing off again.

"Oh great. Killua! Wait up!" Kurapika exclaimed after being cut off, standing up from the ground.

"You mean the white rabbit?" Kalluto asked, staring sternly at the 'girl'.

"Just get rid of them both already," Milluki groaned, pulling at his white dress shirt and navy blazer.

Kalluto nodded and then held out his right wing away from him, revealing a folded up fan that dropped out of his soft black feathers.

"…. I forgot. I'm a bird. I can't hold anything and that also means I can't use my nen... Damn."

Yeahhhh, its your wings that's causing your grip to slip. Hey, that rhymed!

Kurapika rolled his eyes and then smiled, remembering about his chains.

'I guess this isn't too bad so far.. Now I think about it, what is Gon's, Leorio's, Kiyoko's, and Kuromi's role in this world?' the 'girl' thought, adjusting his hair accessory and chasing after the rabbit again.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Bet you didn't see that coming... Just kidding!<strong>

**Kiyoko: Next chapter! Say, who do you think we're going to be? Take guesses! **

**Gon: I'm going to be-**

**Kuromi: No, kid, not you. The readers.**

**Leorio: Don't spoil it, Gon!**

**Stormy: Haha, there's a new poll on my profile so check it if you like!**

**Kurapika: Any guesses on which character will be added in this story?**

**Killua: Oh, Netero...**

**Netero: .. Ha? Wha?**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading! R&R AND ENJOY! BYE!**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Hints Or Useless Poems?

The two ran into the forest ahead of them, Alice being a few kilometers away from Killua, the White Rabbit. Alice stopped running and looked around the shrouded forest, slowly inching over to a log with light being shined onto it.

'I'm pretty sure he ran this way….' Kurapika muttered.

Haha, too slow, Kura-kun! He went that way by the way.

'Did he go this way?' the 'girl' asked himself. 'Or this way…?'

Fine. Don't listen to me then.

The leaves on one of the trees in the forest and a cluster of bushes began to rustle as Alice walked around the small open area in deep thought. Kurapika was glaring at the sky until...

"W-WHOA!" a feminine voice yelled, falling out of the rustling tree. "OOF!"

Alice jumped when the person in the tree landed on the ground with a loud thud, crushing the grass beneath her.

"Ah! Are you alright?" another feminine voice asked, walking out of the cluster of bushes. "I told you you were going to fall off the tree..."

Kurapika's eyes widened at the familiar voices, turning his head to see if his guess was correct.

"Kiyoko, Kuromi?! Wait. HOW ARE YOU TWO EVEN SEPARATED?!"

The two looked up at the boy, Kiyoko nervously smiling while Kuromi glared a threatening glare.

"Separated? … Right, don't ask," Kiyoko answered the 'girl'. "Pretend that it's always been like this.

"I'd have you call us by our actual names, but since Stormy(Blizz) said not to, find out what our roles are and call us by whatever we are suppose to be called, Cat Face" Kuromi told Alice, standing up from the ground and brushing her clothes off.

Alice glared as he scratched his head and re-adjusted his headband, going into deep thought right after and studying their identical red tailed vest, yellow short shorts, orange and white droopy sleeve shirts, brown short boots and uneven white and red length socks. Even their hair style and yellow ribbons were matching. Kiyoko and Kuromi exchanged glances at each other in unison and then turning back to the older teen.

"I don't remember. Sorry, girls, but may I ask if you can tell me?"

"Course not!" Kuromi said, smirking. "Your loss, Girly."

'Go figure,' he muttered. 'And quit calling me a girl!'

"Too bad. You're wearing a blue dress with a frilly white apron."

"So wh-"

"You also have white stockings or long socks and a frilly blue headband. Heck, you even look like a girl because of your hair. Don't argue," Kuromi pointed out.

Kiyoko shook her head with a smile on her face then brushed her side ponytail back to the front as Alice slapped himself both physically and mentally.

"We," Kiyoko said lively.

"Have," Kuromi said after her other self, sounding very dead as she tightened up the yellow ribbon on her side ponytail.

"Hints," the two told Kurapika, getting into character.

"Our names are really stupid sounding, well in my opinion.." Kuromi said.

"We're obviously identical," Kiyoko said.

Kurapika shurgged, having no idea which characters in the story were suppose to be identical twins. The two girls sighed and gestured at their their clothes, earning a blank stare, then pointed to their pockets for Kurapika to look at. The boy went closer and looked at the small embodied names.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum.. Sooo…. Kiyoko is Dee and Kuromi is Dum..?"

"Hey!"

"Yep! Now, sit down and tell us why you're following that white rabbit, Alice," Kiyoko said, the two girls pushing Kurapika onto the log behind him to sit.

"Please don't call me that."

"Too bad. Just get on with it," Kuromi growled.

"Ugh... Fine. Well, I just want to know why he's screaming, something about being late..?" Alice asked.

'That's bad. Being curious that is…' the girl known as Tweedledum said, smiling at her counter as they both remained the way they needed to be.

'Perhaps he's never heard of the story of the Walrus and Carpenter,' the girl known as Tweedledee told Tweedledum quietly, a smile played on her face as well.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Kurapika asked. "Is this something that deals about that one statement of 'curiosity kills the cat?"

"Close, but no cigar!" Tweedledum said as she pointed upwards with her index finger, earning an elbow to the waist.

The girl immediately reacted and held her stomach with both her arms, dropping to the floor and frowning at her twin.

"Ow! That kind of hurt.." Tweedledee groaned as she slowly stood back up.

"That's not even close. It's a story about the curious baby Oysters or it could also be known as the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter," Kuromi started, earning an elbow to the opposite waist as well.

Tweedledum flinched and rubbed the side of her waist with a twisted look on her face.

"Ah- Hey! Actually, yeah, that did kind of hurt.."

"I told you~" Tweedledee sang.

"Let's just get on with the story…" Tweedledum told herself.

"Alright then…" the girl said, clearing her throat.

"Wait, what are you suppose to be doing now?" Alice asked.

"Recite a poem," the twins replied.

_Tweedledum: The sun was shining on the sea_  
><em>Shining with all his might<em>

_Tweedledee: He did his very best to make_  
><em>The billows smooth and bright<em>

_Tweedledum: And this was odd because it was_

_Both: The middle of the night_

_Tweedledee: The Walrus and the Carpenter_  
><em>Were walking close at hand<em>

_Tweedledum: The beach was wide_  
><em>From side to side<em>  
><em>But much too full of sand<em>  
><em>Mr. Walrus!<em>

_Tweedledee: Said the Carpenter_

_Tweedledum: My brain begins to perk_  
><em>We'll sweep this clear<em>  
><em>In 'alf a year<em>  
><em>If you don't mind the work<em>

_Tweedledee: Work?!_  
><em>The time has come...<em>

_Tweedledum: The Walrus said_

_Tweedledee: To talk of other things_  
><em>Of shoes and ships and sealing wax<em>  
><em>Of cabbages and kings<em>  
><em>And why the sea is boiling hot<em>  
><em>And whether pigs have wings<em>  
><em>Calloo-Callay<em>  
><em>No work today!<em>  
><em>We're cabbages and kings<em>  
><em>Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us<em>  
><em>The day is warm and bright<em>  
><em>A pleasant walk<em>  
><em>A pleasant talk<em>  
><em>Would be a sheer delight<em>

_Tweedledum: Yes, should we get hungry on the way_  
><em>We'll stop and, uh, have a bite<em>

_Tweedledee: Ahem!_

_Tweedledum: But Mother Oyster winked her eye_  
><em>And shook her heavy head<em>  
><em>She knew too well this was no time<em>  
><em>To leave her Oyster bed<em>

_Tweedledee: The sea is nice,_  
><em>Take my advice<em>  
><em>And stay right here<em>  
><em>Mum said<em>

_Tweedledum: Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha!_  
><em>The time has come, my little friends<em>  
><em>To talk of other things<em>  
><em>Of shoes and ships and sealing wax<em>  
><em>Cabbages and kings<em>  
><em>And why the sea is boiling hot<em>  
><em>And whether pigs have wings, ha ha<em>  
><em>Callo-Callay<em>  
><em>Come, run away<em>  
><em>With cabbages and kings!<em>  
><em>Well, now, uh, let me see<em>  
><em>Ah, a loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!<em>

_Tweedledee: Listen, how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh?_

_Tweedledum: Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha!_  
><em>Very good, indeed<em>  
><em>Now, if you're ready, Oysters, dear<em>  
><em>We can begin the feed<em>

_Both: Feed?!_

_Tweedledum: Oh, yes..._  
><em>The time has come, my little friends<em>  
><em>To talk of food and things<em>

_Tweedledee: Of peppercorns and mustard seeds_  
><em>And other seasonings!<em>  
><em>We'll mix 'em all together<em>  
><em>In a sauce that's fit for kings<em>  
><em>Calloo-Callay<em>  
><em>We'll eat today<em>  
><em>Like cabbages and kings!<em>

_Tweedledum: I, uh..._  
><em>I, I weep for you. I (hic), oh excuse me<em>  
><em>I deeply sympathize<em>  
><em>For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more<em>  
><em>Than you realize<em>

_Tweedledee: Little Oysters? Little Oysters?_  
><em>But answer, there came none<em>

_Tweedledum: And this was scarcely odd because_

_Both: They'd been eaten_  
><em>Every one!<em>

_Tweedledum: Hm... Well, uh... Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Ahem, uh... The time has come!_

_Both: With cabbages and kings!_  
>The end!<p>

Kurapika stared at the two females in front of him with disinterest, his head lean onto his hand and his elbow propped atop his crossed legs.

"Shocking how Kuromi is able to remember such a poem.." Alice muttered.

"HEY!"

"Okay….. How is this poem suppose to tell me or got to deal with me? It's not like I'm going to get eaten like those oysters, am I?" Kurapika asked sarcastically.

Kiyoko, or Tweedledee, chuckled nervously at the 'girl' and then looked around the area, playing with her large droopy sleeves that was sticking out from underneath her tailed vest's armholes.

"No comment.." the girl said.

Kuromi groaned and then shook her head disappointedly, her face buried in her hand.

"How about this..." Kuromi said. "Would you like to get eaten?"

"No...?" Alice asked back.

"Exactly. If you're curious, it'll only lead you to fatal situtations. Just you watch."

"Like what?" the 'girl' asked.

"We're not telling you..!" Kiyoko answered.

"I don't think it will be THAT bad. I mean I just found out that we're still able to use our nens at this place," Kurapika said, conjuring up and dangling his dowsing chain away from himself.

I'll be taking that away then, thank you! I can't believe I forgot to take that away from you from the start, haha!

Stormy(Blizz) made the 'girl's dowsing chain go poof before their very eyes and got him to stare at his hand with disbelief.

"Seriously.. Seriously... SERIOUSLY?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND GET THIS OVER WITH! STORMY(BLIZZ), GET BACK HERE!"

Kuromi was laughing hysterically at the 'girl's' panicked state as he frantically ran around to look for the author, looking back up into the sky after stopping.

Thing is, Kura-kunnnn, I'm not letting you out easily. Also, I was never even present in the first place, so ha! What were you going to do with it anyways?

"Look for the exit in the fastest way possible obviously!"

Knew it.

Alice sighed and then looked at the twin, running over to the closest girl first.

"Kiyoko-"

Ahem..

"Fine.. Tweedledee! Mind telling me where to go?" Kurapika asked.

"Sorry, but that's not happening anytime soon," the girl replied, smiling casually.

Alice moaned irritably and then ran over to Tweedledum who was calming down from her laughing fit.

"Kur- I' mean Twee-"

"No."

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN ASK YET!"

"I already know what you are going to ask me and the answer is a straight up no, AL-ICE," Kuromi answered, emphasizing the name Alice and clearing her throat.

"Stormy(Blizz)! Tell me where Killua went please?" Alice begged.

You mean the White Rabbit. I did earlier, but you didn't listen sooo... No can do!

"KURO, KIYO!" the girl exclaimed desperately.

'You know what, never mind. Just go,' Tweedledum told the 'girl' disappointedly, pointing at a random direction. "Go get 'eaten' for all I care. Stormy(Blizz), add a dinosaur in this world or something!"

I would, but sadly, that'll only happen in Jurassic Park.

"How boring..!"

I know. Sorry about that!~

Alice and Tweedledee sweat dropped at the negative girl known as Tweedledum and exchanged weird looks to each other, a smile played on their lips.

"I'll go do something about this.. You may proceed and continue your search," the positive girl said, waving Kurapika off and patting her counterpart's back.

The 'girl' gave a quick nod and then roamed off in the direction the White Rabbit took off to, entering a field of a small coral to light orange looking house a few minutes later.

"Hm? I wonder who lives here," the 'girl' said out loud as he got closer to the wooden gate and stoned walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Was your guess correct or not? I'm going to stick to the Disney version of Alice. I don't remember much of the actual story -sigh-<strong>

**Kiyoko: I'm Tweedledee!**

**Kuromi: And I'm Tweedledum..**

**Kurapika: There are Gon and Leorio left to find out about!**

**Leorio and Gon: Take a guess!**

**Stormy: So the known characters are... Kurapika as Alice, Killua as White Rabbit, Kiyoko as Tweedledee, and Kuromi as Tweedledum!**

**Kuromi: Why do I have to be Dum?**

**Killua: Maybe because you are..? -snickers-**

**Kuromi: SNOWBALL! GET OVER HERE!**

**Killua: -runs off-**

**Gon: Haha, anyways, poll on Stormy's wall!**

**Leorio: This chapter wasn't as humorous as the last few, but oh well..**

**Stormy: I know.. I'll do better..**

**Everyone: R&R AND ENJOY! BYE!**

_**~stormy003**_


	5. How Does Santa Fit In A Chimney?

'MARIANNE! I wonder where she could be…' a familiar voice muffled as the person opened up the top window. 'MARIANNEEEEE!

'Ah, it's Killua,' Alice muttered as the rabbit continued to yell, 'Marianne'.

Kurapika entered the front yard and inched closer to the house every few steps he took, the rabbit slamming the window doors shut and running back out the house. He was dressed up differently than the first time he appeared, wearing mainly white, red, pink, and light blue.

'Oh why can't you- Just- Oh dear me- Oh my-,' the rabbit spoke quickly, cutting himself off every time as he ran out the building.

"Hey, Killua-"

The boy breezed past Alice and passed the gate unexpectedly quick. The White Rabbit suddenly went into an abrupt stop and back up a little to look at the 'girl' near the house.

"WHY, MARIANNE!" Killua exclaimed, stomping over to Kurapika. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

"M-M-Marianne? I thought I was Alice?" Kurapika asked questioningly.

The White Rabbit's glasses suddenly slipped off his face and dropped onto the floor with an audible clank.

"Oops. Let me get that really quick.." he said, holding up his index finger and bending down to pick up the fallen and pretty much broken pair of glasses.

"Aww crap. Now it's hard to see because of the cracked and chipped lenses," Killua complained. "Oh well, I'll cope with it.."

The young child, well, rabbit cleared out his throat and said his lines.

"Don't just do something, stand there and do nothing! Wait. Do something! That didn't sound right.. Uhhh.. No, no! Go! Go get my gloves!" the White Rabbit finally decided, running back to the entrance of the house and pointing inside. "I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Kurapika asked as Killua jumped around and flash his big and heavy pocket watch

The boy went quiet and thought for a moment.

"…. I'm not sure."

…. Well, that was expected from him..

"THIS STUPID WATCH IS HEAVY! CAN I JUST LEAVE IT HERE? MY SHOULDER IS STIFF!" Killua exclaimed angrily.

Sorry, Killua, but you're carrying that for the story. 'Tis why you don't interrupt people!

"Ugh….." the boy groaned as his long bunny ears flopped around.

Killua glanced over at Kurapika and then back at the watch and then back again at Alice.

"MY GLOVES!" the White Rabbit exclaimed, pulling out a trumpet and blowing it at Kurapika's face. "MY GLOVES YOU HEAR?!"

Kurapika ran into the small building and then glared at the rabbit.

"Oh, you will-"

Kura-kun. Just go.

'Fine…' the 'girl' muttered, trudging upstairs with heavy footsteps.

Alice entered the only room present upstairs and grumble multiple statements at the same time, sounding as if he was speaking gibberish to a snail. A box filled with 'Eat Me' cookies that sat on top of a drawer caught the said 'girl's' eyes, making him cringe at the sight.

"… Oh hell no am I touching that again," Alice said.

Kurapika shot a glare at the ceiling as if he could see the author.

... OKAY, FINE! KURAPIKA. HAPPY?

"Much. Now, let's find his gloves…"

Kurapika looked around the room and through the drawers for the requested white gloves, unable to detect them anywhere. Al- Kurapika turned around to leave the building and informed the impatient rabbit about his misplaced glove. Wait. KURAPIKA, EAT A COOKIE!

"LIKE HELL, STORMY(BLIZZ)!"

FINE THEN! MAGICAL AUTHOR SLASH STORY WRITING POWERS, GO! YOU WILL NOW BE A GIANT FOR THIS SCENE! Nothing happened in the room or to the 'girl' making him snicker at the voice echoing through the atmosphere.

"Heh, looks like it failed," Kurapika said, turning on his heels.

He suddenly stopped at his spot as he began to increase in height rapidly, the white rabbit entering the room at the wrong time.

"WHAT THE- WHOA!" Killua exclaimed, running out of the house. "STORMY(BLIZZ)! IS THIS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN?!"

Yes, son. Yes.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!"

Yeah, yeah, just get to it already…

The white rabbit sighed and ran off far away from his house as he yelled 'Monster! There's a monster in my house!', his voice fading as he disappeared. A second later, Killua came racing back to the house with his brother following him casually, still on his laptop.

"There's a giant monster! Over in the building there! My house to be exact!" Killua exclaimed, pointing frantically at Kurapika who sat there and waited impatiently.

"Monster? Where?" Dodo asked uninterestedly.

Killua glowered at Milluki and then straightforwardly pointed at Kurapika's foot without acting frightened by the sight.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? OH! OH, OH, OH! A HUGE DISCOUNT ON A VIDEO GAME I WAS AIMING FOR!" Milluki exclaimed. "One second, brat."

Killua slapped his forehead and groaned annoyingly at the fat bird, spotting a green lizard that was clad in dirty white working clothes strolling by with a ladder on his shoulder.

"Ah, KI- I MEAN BILL!" the rabbit exclaimed, waving at the lizard.

Kite turned around and looked at the jumping boy, saluting with his cobalt hat. The lizard stalked over to where Dodo and the White Rabbit were standing, the ladder still propped onto his shoulder comfortably.

"What is it, Killua?" Bill asked casually.

Killua pointed over to the house beside him and smiled a little.

"There's a monster in my house. Mind taking a look?"

Kite nodded and set up his ladder next to the wall. The lizard climbed up the ladder and looked through the window to stare directly at Kurapika's irritated looking eye.

"Hmmm, let's see if we can help you, alright?" Bill asked, climbing up higher to the roof.

The lizard peered through the chimney and only saw ashes located everywhere and a slither of light. Bill then climbed back down and dragged Dodo back up with him.

"Eh?" Milluki asked. "Eh? EH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Solving this problem, of course," Kite answered.

"WHY AM I INVOLVED IN THIS?"

"Down the chimney you go!"

And next thing you know, Kite threw the boy into the chimney and shoved him with all his might down the pipe of the house. The lizard took notice of the silver transportable computer in the teen's hands and snatched it away from him.

"HEY! CAREFUL- OW! MY LAPTOP! LAPTOP-CHAN!" Milluki cried.

"Quit whining!" Kite grunted with every stomp.

"LAPPY-CHAN! OW! OW! OI, STOP STEPPING ON AND PUSHING ME!" Dodo exclaimed, slowly sinking into the house.

Killua watched with amusement as his brother was being forced into the house through a small crevice uncomfortably.

"HOW! DOES! SAN-TA! FIT! THROUGH! THIS! CRAP?!" Milluki exclaimed with every step he took.

The teen popped through the chimney and landed in a pile of ash, creating grey clouds and making Kurapika sneeze him back out of the house.

"DAMN YOU ALLLLLLLLL!" Milluki screamed, his voice slowly thinning out as he flew through the sky.

"Oh, he forgot his laptop," Kite said. "Ehhhh, I'll just hand it over to you, Killua"

Killua's rabbit outfit was suddenly mixed in with his cat-like features, making him look like some foreign gijinka.

"Yes, yes! Do hand it over to me!" the boy exclaimed, running over to the lizard with his arms stretched out.

Kurapika sighed loudly; well, he can't really control his voice's volume at the moment anyways. Everyone looked over to Alice and took a second to think and remember about the situation.

"Oh yeah, so why are you stuck in a house?" Kite suddenly asked.

"Blame Stormy(Blizz) and her magical author powers or whatever.." Kurapika pouted.

Um, it's magical author SLASH story writing powers.

"Yeah, yeah, that."

Kite rubbed the nape of his neck tiredly and then fixed his hat for no apparent reason.

"I don't know what to do honestly…. But I suppose we can burn the house. All we need to do is to stop it before Kurapika gets burned. Highly doubt that will be successful"

Is that even possible? I mean look, it's fire. Kite, once you burn the house, it'll spread quickly and he'll be dead in no time.

"Good point, Stormy(Blizz)."

"What do we do now then?" Killua asked.

Oh, you guys are hopeless… Killua.

"Yes?"

Carrots.

"... Wait, what? I don't get it," the boy said.

Car-rots.

"Um, okay…"

The rabbit trotted over to the carrot garden near the house and grabbed one of his growing carrots, pulling it out in one try.

"W-what do I do now?" Killua asked.

I'm not telling you guys anymore hints unless it's necessary. Find out yourself.

Killua sighed and turned over to Kite, handing him the vegetable.

"You can hand the carrot to Kurapika," the boy said in a rushed tone looking at his watch. "I'm leaving with the laptop now."

The White Rabbit immediately dashed off away from his house, Kurapika beginning to panic.

'Oh, man. Look at all these purchases he made. I should cancel Piggy's online orders right at this moment!' the boy said in a distance, scanning the laptop.

"Quick, Kite. Give me the carrot. I need to follow him right now," the 'girl' urged.

"Here, here, I need to leave also anyways," Bill said, throwing the orange vegetable through the window.

Kurapika suddenly shrunk a second later after the carrot was thrown into the house, the 'girl' squeezing through the tiny door crack.

"So are you going to be fine on your own?" Kite asked, picking up his ladder and swinging it over his shoulder again.

'I'll be fine. Thanks, Kite!' Kurapika squeaked running off in the direction Killua took off to.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Characters!<strong>

**Kiyoko and Kuromi: Any guesses?**

**Gon: R&R!**

**Killua: And enjoy!**

**Kurapika: Not much to say...**

**Leorio: She's burnt out and tired. Apologies..**

**Everyone: Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
